Moments that carve the Heart
by Yukiko347
Summary: Bit's of various stories in An, Ann n Anny. A gender-swap universe of Ed, Edd n Eddy.


"The world if filled with good people, who shine in various lights that are bright and color the sky. Some people want too take or ruin that wonderful light. Smother it until it can not shine any more and smile when it dies. Then there are few who want too ignite the lost rays and bring the stars back too shine once more bright as they can be" -C.P.

* * *

All of the cul-de-sac teens peered to have met in the middle circle. An and Double-N were in their pajama's shivering and yelling out something in tears while the other cul-de-sac teens look horrified. Anny shoved people away from a brawl and seemed too try to stop it from escalating even more.

Anny: "Tee! Get a hold of your brother!"

Tee had been knocked back on the ground looking shocked and awed at what had happen. His mind couldn't process enough of what was around him. Jay was in front of him wiping a bloody nose and having on a red shirt and grey sweat pants ripped from being tossed around. His eyes glared at toward Larie and Jonathan fighting. All of the teens couldn't muster any courage; even Larie looked as if he was loosing a fight. His tough but toned skinned body resembled one of Lora's fresh red beef ribs' that had been beaten by a cleaver beyond what it should. Red stained most of his appearance.

Anny dashed in front of Larie as a fist was ready too create impact.

"Miss Ann?" A teacher called out surprising Double-N. "If you are not feeling well miss Ann, Please head too the nurses office." Double-N realized she had been out into thought then began too blushed in embarrassment. She rose her index figure as she was about to inform her teacher that she was okay. "I-.." She felt an arm wrap around her waist. Laire smiled as he escorted Double-N out into the hall. "I will make sure she makes it okay!" He closed the door without hearing any word from the teacher. He proceeded to take Double-N too the nurse's office. She could not respond quickly enough then before she knew it her body was whisper away in Larie's clutches. His hand gently guided her as they made their way threw the void of a hall. Her pitch black braided hair hung over her shoulder dangling from her side. She wore a vibrant purple colored sleeved shirt dress, with black leggings with matching shoes, and orange tear dropped earrings with a simple matching necklace.

Double-N raised her voice. "Larie!"

"Hm." Larie responded too her with a calm expression.

Double-N broke away from him then stood her ground. "My body is not expressing any sort of symptoms or any significant sign toward illness. I appreciate your concern toward my health. Although, I am in excellent condition, and I do not require any sort of treatment nor check-ups."

Larie adjusted himself too look at Double-N eye-to-eye. His wild shaggy blue hair covered one of his mixed colored eyes. Double-N became slightly hypnotized as she examined how his pigments were both of blue and green in its own unique hazel formation. Laries pale freckled cheeks began to slightly crimson as a smile grew. Biting his lip as he resisted lunging too his crush. Soon as Ann blink, she began too have a realization too how close Larie had been. Her eyes widen as she felt a slight nervous sensation.

Double-N: "L..Larie, I am feeling quite uncomfortable."

Larie moved himself slightly away and stood in front of her.

Larie: "Sorry, Muffin."

Double-N noticed how low and whispered he sounded. She looked at him slightly concered.

Double-N: "What is on your mind, Larie?"

He looked at her then too the ground.

Double-N: "This is the 5th time in a row recently that you have escorted me out of my classroom and then too only tell me sorry before we go back."

Larie rubbed one of his arms then lightly laughed. Double-N took him by his stud, catching Larie off guard his eyes fixated on Double-N.

Double-N: "I rarely would ever feel the need to take such actions, but I am concerned with you Larie."

She looked at him with a steer heavy gaze, piercing Larie with her charcoal colored eyes.

Double-N: "Larie. If-"

He removed Double-N's hand from his ear then held both of them together. "Ann.." Double-N felt her heart sank for a moment while her stomach turns slightly. He kissed her knuckles' before looking at her in the eye.

Larie: "After that incident with Jonathan... I worried you will be hurt again, or worse. I felt like I couldn't protect you fast enough too make a difference.."

Double-N saw the frustration in his eyes before he hung his head.

Larie: "We wanted to be their for ya'll...I swore too protect you"

His voice became dry before he had bite down his teeth. Double-N was about to place her hand on his shoulder.

Larie: "BUT I FAILED! I FAILED YOU!"

She jumped back a bit from his outburst. His frustration grew as he clinched his hands. He shook as he stared with deep hatred too the ground, then all he felt was a soft embrace. His eyes began to sting then blur.

Double-N: Larie, What had happened, was not anyone's fault. It is apart of growing up, with trial and error."

She lightly rubbed the back of his head. He slumped himself too rest his head on Double-N's shoulder.

Larie: Damnit...Damnit. DAMNIT!

She could feel him shake for a long time and finally let out tears. In a blank stare she gazed over in front of her as she kept petting his head toward lockers.

Double-N: "Larie."

She heard him try to control himself then a few sniffles before he placed his hands on her sides as he gave a light nod.

Double-N: "Thank you for caring."

* * *

(Characters based from Vampiremeerkat's gender swap of Ed Edd, n Eddy.) Due too my computer messing up it will take longer until I can post some more stories. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
